1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to apparatuses that are mobile support devices for pressure washer wands.
2. Description of Related Art
The need to easily use and move a pressure washer wand is well known in the art.
Various mobile pressure washer wand supports have been proposed.
For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,251, 3,508,709, 4,083,495, 6,279,838, 4,703,895, 5,299,767, 5,816,499, Des. 462,494, 300,772, and 352,697 have described apparatuses that are mobile pressure washing wand supports.
However, the preceding mobile pressure washer supports do not support the pressure washing wand, do not alleviate fatigue or allow for one hand application, or provide protection from getting wet feet.